Obsidian Mirror
The Obsidian Mirror was in the possession of the Scorpion Clan for centuries, and for much of that time it was simply known as Shosuro's Mirror.Prayers and Treasures, p. 157 Origin Unknown to the Scorpion was the fact that the mirror had been crafted by Shosuro from the blood of Onnotangu, following her union with the Lying Darkness after the Day of Thunder. It was returned from the Shadowlands by Shosuro and gifted to Hantei, shortly before Shosuro faked her own death. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 7 Powers The mirror was a blood powered artifact that allowed its user to see visions from the past or present. Way of the Scorpion, p. 97 Uses The mirror was used by nearly every Shosuro Daimyo in the history of Rokugan. Bayushi Kachiko used it to spy upon the Emperor Hantei XXXIX during the Clan War, Kachiko's Tale (Obsidian) and might had played a significant part in the success of the Seven Thunders on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. History Found at Kyuden Bayushi Somehow the mirror was lost, and later found in 1122 inside a deep chasm of Bayushi's Labyrinth. Within a cave many treasures were found, but Yogo Junzo saw fit to bring to his ally Bayushi Kachiko instead to reveal his discovery. Kachiko at that time did not know how to use the mirror, but she realized it was a powerful nemuranai which could scry locations far from the user. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 85-86 Burning Sands During the War Against the Darkness the Scorpion came to realize the nature and origin of the mirror and attempted to destroy it, but failed. In 1130 the mirror came with the Scorpion Clan to the Burning Sands in their exile. They were attacked by the Senpet The Assassins, by Patrick Kapera and the mirror was broken and lost in the sands. The Ra'Shari Shalimar passed for the place of the battle and found it. She guessed the item could retain some of its power and retrieved the mirror. Divination (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant Picture and flavor) Shalimar passed it to the Old Man of the Mountain, leader of the Assassins, who understood the mirror was a item of great power, and more important than the arrival of foreigners to the Medinaat al-Salaam. The mirror retained part of its power despite it was broken. Obsidian Mirror (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) Attempted Destruction Hitomi began a quest to gather all the artifacts of Lord Moon, whose power she needed to challenge Lord Moon. She sent Shinjo Tashima to track down and recover the mirror, and the mission took him to the Burning Sands. There he obtained the mirror from Kachiko in return for the aid he gave to free the enslaved Scorpion from their Senpet masters. Tashima brought the mirror back to Rokugan beside the Kami Shinjo, and moved to the Dragon Mountains to pass the nemuranai to Hitomi. Great Clans, p. 249 Lost? Hitomi ascended as Lady Moon, but the whereabouts of the Obsidian Mirror since were unknown. Some said it was found by the nezumi, and Zin'tch tried to use it. Obsidian Mirror (Diamond flavor) They did not understand its powers but were afraid of it, and that a Chuda knew of its location through the ratlings. Obsidian Mirror (Lotus flavor) Known Wielders * Almost every Shosuro Daimyo until 1123. * Bayushi Kachiko * Shalimar * Hitomi * Zin'tch See Also * Lord Moon's Blood External Links * Obsididan Mirror (Shadowlands) * Obsididan Mirror (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Scorpion Clan Nemuranai